Run Away
by Enchanted-Blue-Eyes84
Summary: (this is my 2nd fanfiction). A young girl arrives in Tokyo in search of her forgoten past.
1. Prolog

Run Away: A Rurouni Kenshin FanFic

Rating: PG (but could change)

Prolog

            A girl who's name is unknown to everyone arrives in Tokyo looking for answers to her past.  Who is this nameless soul? What will happen to this young woman? This is were our story begins.

End Prolog


	2. Chapter 1: Stranger

Chapter 1: Stranger

            A girl about 20 years of age walked through the streets of Tokyo in search of her forgotten past. She is able to dodge people; carts and children at play with no problem at all.  No one really paid much attention to her on the streets, not even the local police.  She walked around looking for anyone who recognized her or anyone she knew. 'Oh great now I'm even more lost' the teenage girl thought to herself. All of a sudden she walked into someone much taller than herself. She figured it had to be a guy since most women she saw were short.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said sweetly.

"No excuse me, miss."  The man said in a husky voice.

"Are you last, miss?" The man asked.

"Yes very." She told him.

"What's your name, miss?" He asked trying to get some answers.

"I don't know I'm so confused." She said shacking her head.

"Come with me, miss." The man told her.

"Why who are you?" She asked wondering what this guy was up to.

"I am Hajime Saito. I am a police officer." He told her honestly.

"You don't look like one with that sword and all." She said backing away from the man; who was Hajime Saito.

"Oh but I am, you can trust me, miss." Hajime Saito told this young woman.

"I'll take you to my office were I can ask you some more questions and hopefully find your family, that's all miss."

"I don't even know who I am! How in the world are you going to find my family if I don't know who I am!?" She yelled bring attention to her self and Mr. Saito.

"Take it easy miss, I can help you just take it easy, ok?" He said getting rather annoyed at this girl.

            The young girl was completely confused by this man and yet she wanted help and she might just have found the person who might be able to uncover her past.  The young women shock her head in agencies and fallowed Mr. Saito to his headquarters.  She was uncertain if this Hajime Saito could even be trusted but she wanted to find out who she was even if it meant she was in danger.  Saito stopped abruptly in front of a large building.

"Ok miss fallow me to my office." Saito told her.

            They walked into Saito's office where they found two other men waiting to speak to Mr. Saito.

"Hey Saito what took you so long we gotta talk." A man shouted.

"Take it easy Sano. He just got…" The other man stopped speaking.

"Damn Saito where did you find her? Ha, she looks a little young for you " A man inquired seeing the young woman.

"Non of your business Sanosuke." Saito growled at the other man.

            The young woman was rather leery around all three of them especially the man with the cross-shaped scare on him cheek, and then there was the man with the red headband.  She ignored them seeing she was a bit out of place.

"It's ok miss. I will not hurt you.  That I will not." Said the man with the cross-shaped scare on his cheek.

"Yeah Kenshin here will not harm you, missy." Said the other man with the red headband.

 "Will both of you leave. I need to help this young woman find her family." Saito said to the other two men.

"We still need to talk to you Saito!" Shouted the man with the red headband.

"Very well come back tomorrow and I'll speak with both of you." Saito said getting a little annoyed.

"That will be fine, that it will. Come Sano lets leave Saito."

"But Kenshin…"

"Sano?! Saito needs to help this young woman." He said looking at the young woman out of the corner of his eye.

"Fine." The red head-banded man said walking out the door with the man with the cross-shaped scare behind him.

"Sorry about that, miss. Please have a seat and can I get you anything?" Saito asked her politely.

"No I'm find I just want to know who I am that is all." She said in a determined voice.

"Very well then. Please tell me anything you can remember."

"Ok I'll try." She said taking a deep breath.

"I remember waking up covered in blood, not my own, and there was this mad with two short sword type things at his back…" She stopped to take a breath

            Saito knew whom she was talking about, Aoshi Shinomeri, but didn't want to alarm the girl if Aoshi had hurt her in any way so he kept what he knew to himself and continued to listen to this young woman.

"Then I fainted again and the next thing I knew I was laying down on a bed with my wounds bandaged and a young girl sitting beside me… And they gave me a name…"

"What name was that miss?" Saito asked very interested in this girl.

"Faith. They named me Faith because they had Faith that I would find my family." She told Saito.

"Faith is it then Faith it shall be." Saito said standing up to stretch.

"Excuse me, Saito?" She asked very unsure of her self.

"Yes Faith my dear."

"Can I have a glass of water, please?" She asked not looking at him.

"Yes of course I'll go get it for you." Saito said as he walked towards the door.

            With what was said the young woman, Faith, now actusually had a name to go by.  Faith stood up and walked over to the window; she watched people walking, children playing and families talking.  Faith felt alone very alone in this world since she didn't really know who she was or even if Faith was even her real name or just a name that tall man gave her.  Saito returned with two glasses of water one for himself and one for Faith. Saito set the glass of water in front of Faith and took his seat behind his desk.

"Thank you, Saito." Faith said as picked up the glass.

"Your welcome. Now do you remember anything else?"

"I…am not sure." Faith said in a shaky voice.

"It's alright if you don't remember knowing. No presser." Saito said in a reassuring voice; kinda.

"Saito? Why are you helping me?" Faith asked.

"Because Faith it's the least I can do." Saito told her with a smile.

            Faith was still unsure of her self as it was but she was also starting to realize that Saito might want more if not something she can not give him. Saito on the other hand wanted really nothing in return for helping Faith find her last past, to tell you the truth he was starting to become attached to this young woman even through she was much younger than him self beings he was 28(?) years of age and she was only 18 or at least looked 18 to him and apparently to Sano and Kenshin.

End chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2: Finding Hope

Chapter 2:

Finding hope

            Saitou watched Faith for quiet some time that afternoon watching learning about her the way she moved and the skill she might indeed possess with a sword or even martial artist, but he didn't pry Faith into explaining how she was able to dodge everything from people to carts.  To say the least Saitou was very intrigued by Faith.  Faith also watched Saitou keeping an eye on her it was comforting knowing someone at least cared the slightest bit about her well being, other than herself that is.  Faith had to smile at the fact that an older man actusually paid any attention to her and not the other women on the streets flashing looks at Saitou as he and herself walked through the streets headed no where in particular at the time being. Faith stopped abruptly and turned around to look Saitou in the face.

Faith: "Saitou?" She asked very nicely.

Saitou: "Yes Faith what is it?" he said raising his left eyebrow a little.

Faith: "Where are we going because I hope you know."

Saitou: "We are going to the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu Kenjustu Dojo."

Faith: "Why a dojo? I don't understand." Faith said totally confused.

Saitou: "There are some people there that might be able to help you more than I can." Saitou hated to admit.

Faith: "Really? They might be able to help me?" Faith asked with a smile.

Saitou: "Yes Faith." He said as a smile threatened to spread across his stern fetchers.

            Faith turned back around and started walking again when she realized she had no flipping clue where she was going so she stopped and looked at Saitou like _'you-go-first-since-I-don't-know-where-the-hell-I'm-going' _type of looks. Saitou took the lead the rest of the way to the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu Kenjustu Dojo where he hoped Kenshin, Sanosuke, and miss Kaoru were at.

*At the Kamiya Dojo

            Miss Kaoru was trying to teach Yahiko a new stance but was having no luck seeing the boy losing interest at a rather fast rate.

Kaoru: "Yahiko!! Pay attention to me!!" She yelled at him.

Yahiko: "No Ugly!!!" He yelled hotly at Kauro.

Kaoru: "What was that?!?!" She asked getting angry with him.

Yahiko: "Do I have to spell it for you U-G-L-Y?!" He said being a smartass.

            Yahiko was about to run from Kaoru, but smacked into something or someone. Yahiko looked up to see what or whom he had ran into, but when he spotted Saitou and a young lady looking at him rather strangely.

Kaoru: "Yahiko how dare…" Kaoru yelled but stopped shortly after.

Kaoru: "Saitou what are you doing here?!" She asked seeing Saitou and a young girl.

Saitou: "Hello Miss Kaoru hello Yahiko." He said looking at both of them.

            Kenshin and Sano had just walked outside the dojo to see what the commotion was when they both saw Saitou and that young girl again, talking to Miss Kaoru and Yahiko.  The young girl seemed to be a little nervous being she was rather close to Saitou who didn't really seem to mind. Kenshin and Sano walked up to the group standing at the front gate.

Kenshin: "Hello Saitou, what brings you here?" He asked with a smile.

Sano: "Yeah Saitou I thought you had to help that girl find her family." Sano said as he pointed to the girl.

Saitou: "For your information I found out her name plus, I was also hope Kaoru might be able to help." He asked nicely.

Kaoru: "Why do you need my help?" She asked shocked.

Saitou: "Because something about her reminds me of you, but I don't know what that is." He told her honestly.

Kaoru: "Oh ok I'll try to help the best I can." She said as she smiled at the young girl.

Saitou: "Thank you Miss Kaoru." He said relived that she said yes.

Yahiko: "So who is she?" He asked wanting to know.

Saitou: "Her name is Faith, Aoshi and Misao, they found her and gave her the name." He said honestly.

Faith: "You didn't tell me you knew who those nice people were?" She asked looking at Saitou.

Saitou: "I was unsure if I should tell you, I'm sorry." He said a little embarrassed. 

Faith: "It's alright I really don't mind." She said smiling at Saitou.

Saitou: "Faith I would like you to meet Kaoru Kamiya owner of this dojo." He said pointing to Kaoru.

Faith: "Hello Miss Kaoru nice to meet you." She said bowing to miss Kaoru.

Kaoru: "Nice to meet you as well Faith I'll introduce you to the guys." She said turning around to the guys.

Kaoru: "This Is Yahiko, Kenshin, and Sanosuke but we call him Sano." She said pointing to each one of them.

Faith: "I meet you two this morning in Saitou's office." Faith said staring at Sano and Kenshin.

Kenshin: "Yes that is true miss Faith, that it is." Kenshin said nicely.

Sano: "So Faith is it, how are you Saitou didn't hurt you did he?" Sano said wanting to pick a fight with someone.

Faith: "No he helped me remember my name and also gave me faith in find who I really am." She said looking at Saitou.

Kenshin: "So Saitou how can we help?" Kenshin wondered.

Saitou: "You guys can help by keeping her safe when she is not with me." Saitou told them all.

Sano: "So you do have feelings its absolutely amazing!" Sano said trying to tick off Saitou.

Saitou: "Sano don't make me have to take you to jail, cause you know I can." He stated boldly.

Faith: "I take it you two don't exactly like each other that much." She said watching them both.

Kenshin: "It's not that miss Faith Sano and Saitou have a score to settle that is all." Kenshin said shaking his head.

Faith: "Typical." She said with a giggle.

Kaoru: "Very." Kaoru agreed with Faith.

Yahiko: "Shut up ugly!" Yahiko yelled.

Faith: "Excuse me?!" She asked looking at Yahiko.

Yahiko: "Not you Faith, Kaoru." He said pointing to Kaoru.

            Faith just looked at Yahiko completely confused as to why he would call Kaoru ugly when in fact she was very pretty and looked an awful like Faith her self, but a little younger. She her self was only twenty but everyone seemed to think she was much younger than she actusually was.

Kenshin: "Miss Faith?" He asked nicely.

Faith: "Yes Kenshin what is it?" She asked sweetly.

Kenshin: "I was just wondering how old you are, that is all?" Kenshin said with a shy smile.

Faith: "I'm twenty years of age." She said proudly.

Saitou: "Really I thought you were eighteen." He said with the look of lust in his eyes.

Faith: "I get that a lot because of the way I look." She said blushing at seeing the look Saitou was giving her.

Sano: "So do you have a boyfriend?" He asked with a sly smile.

Saitou: "Sano, don't push your luck." He said glaring at Sano.

Faith: "No, I don't have a boyfriend at least not to my knowledge." She said shaking her head at the two men.

Kaoru: "Faith, do you remember anything about you past?" Kaoru asked.

Faith: "Sorry, Miss Kaoru I don't." She said looking down.

Kaoru: "That's quite alright I'm hear to help you." She said putting her hand on Faith shoulder.

Faith: "Thank you, Miss Kamiya." She said looking at Kaoru.

            Kaoru was shocked to hear Faith call her _'Miss Kamiya'_ that she was speechless, for the fist time in a long while. Everyone was surprised that Faith had used miss Kaoru's last name, not even Kenshin called her Miss Kamiya anymore.

End chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3: Learning all over again

Chapter 3

Learning all over again

            Faith started living at the Dojo with Kaoru and company, sometimes she would stay with Saitou when he would ask if she wanted to join him for dinner.  Faith was learning Kaoru's fighting style along with Kenshin's, of course Yahiko didn't really like the idea that Kenshin was teaching Faith his fighting style and yet would not teach it to him. After a while Yahiko decided that it was probably best that Faith did learn Kenshin's style since she was much older that himself and Kaoru.

Faith: "Yahiko?!" Faith yelled.

Yahiko: "Yeah Faith what is it?" He asked coming up to her.

Faith: "I was wondering if you would like to go the market with me?" She asked with a smile.

Yahiko: "Why are you asking me?" He asked with wide eyes.

Faith: "Because the others are cleaning and Kaoru asked me to." Faith stated.

Yahiko: "Ok I'll go since you still don't really know your way around town." He said with a nod.

Faith: "Thank you, Yahiko." She said smiling at him.

Yahiko: "Don't mention it." He said as he head to the gate with Faith.

            Yahiko and Faith went around the market place buying all the stuff on the list Kaoru had given Faith plus a letter for Saitou from Kenshin to deliver while they were in town.

Faith: "Yahiko, we should probably go give Saitou the letter from Kenshin." Faith said.

Yahiko: "That's were we are headed right now." Yahiko said as they walked to the police station.

Faith: "Thanks again Yahiko." She said smiling down at him.

Yahiko: "I was happy to help it got me out of cleaning." He said with a huge smile.

Faith: "Your welcome." She said smiling at him.

            Faith and Yahiko walked up the steps to the front door to the police station opening the door they headed to the front desk to ask if Saitou was in his office. The lady at the desk told them he was and that they could go back and see him, but to make sure they knocked first before they entered his office just in case he was speaking with someone.  So Faith and Yahiko headed to Saitou's office and knocked on the door.

Saitou: "Come in." He said over his newspaper.

Faith: "Good morning Saitou." She said as she entered his office.

Yahiko: "Yeah, good morning Saitou." He said right after her.

Saitou: "Good morning you two. What brings you guys around?" He asked standing up.

Faith: "To deliver a letter from Kenshin and Kauro." She said handing him the letter.

Saitou: "Thank you and here I though you just came to see me, Faith." He said with a smile.

Faith: "Saitou stop your making me blush." She said turning away from him.

Yahiko: "You both are making me sick." He said as he walked out of Saitou's office.

            Faith was blushing as red as an apple and Saitou wasn't doing too much better as it was.  _'Why did I say that?_' Saitou asked himself mentally, trying to figure out what was going through his head other than thoughts of Faith and him alone together at his house, but that's totally a different subject in the mater.

Faith: "Saitou?" She asked finally looking at him.

Saitou: "Yes Faith, what is it?" He asked looking in to her deep purple eyes.

Faith: "I was wondering if you would join us for dinner tonight?" She asked looking at him.

Saitou: "I would be honored to join you for dinner." He said still a little red.

Faith: "Thank you, Saitou." Faith said walking up to him.

Saitou: "You are quiet welcome my dear." He said blushing even more at how close Faith was to his chest.

            When Faith reached Saitou she giggled at him since he was a rather bright shade of red at the moment and she knew all to well that she was the cause of it, and like it.  Faith lifted her left hand up to the left side of Saitou's face, as if to touch him, and was surprised that Saitou leaned into her hand and shut his eyes liking the feeling of her hand on his skin.  Faith rested her other hand against Saitou's chest as she stood on her toes to kiss him on the cheek.  Faith pulled away from Saitou a little surprised to find his hand had found it's way to the middle of her back.

Faith: "Saitou?" She asked looking up at him.

Saitou didn't answer her but he did, however know she was surprised by his action, since he heard her gasp when he touched her. Saitou leaned down so that his lips were almost touching hers.  Faith was breathing hard she didn't really know what Saitou was doing but she had a pretty good idea as to what he was going to do _'He's going to kiss ME!' _she thought to her self as Saitou's lips came down on hers wanting her to respond to him.  Faith gasped when she felt Saitou's tongue wanting entrance into her mouth, so she allowed it.  Faith had to pull away from Saitou so she could breath even though she really didn't want to she knew she needed to for lack of oxygen and because she and Yahiko needed to go so they could go home and see if the others needed their help in cleaning up the Dojo.

Saitou: "I'm sorry." He said moving away from Faith.

Faith: "Oh." Was all Faith could say to him.

Saitou: "You better get going Yahiko is probably waiting." He said as he looked down.

Faith: "Saitou, are you alright?" She asked seeing him looking down.

Saitou: "I'm sorry for kissing you like I did." He said looking at her now.

Faith: "It's alright, I was wondering when you were going to kiss me anyway." She said as she walked out of Saitou's office with a smile.

End chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4: Dinner at the Dojo

Chapter 4

Dinner at the Dojo

             Saitou was still flushed a bit from the kiss he gave Faith just a minute ago, but was more surprised to hear that Faith actusually wanted him to kiss her_. 'What's going on with me?'_ Faith asked herself leaving Saitou's office to find Yahiko sitting in the chair right outside of Saitou's office with his eyes closed.

Faith: "Yahiko?" She asked touching his arm.

Yahiko: "I'm alright Faith don't worry." He said standing up.

Faith: "Shall we go home now, Yahiko?" She asked looking at him.

Yahiko: "Yeah we had better Kaoru and Kenshin are probably wondering ware we are." He said walking out the front door on to the street.

            Yahiko and Faith walked home in silence.  Yahiko was tired of the silence so he had to ask Faith what happened in Saitou's office after he had left.

Yahiko: "Faith?" He asked looking at her.

Faith: "Mmm." She said as a response.

Yahiko: "What happened between you and Saitou when I left?" He asked.

Faith: "He kissed me and I kissed him back." Faith said smiling at Yahiko.

Yahiko: "He what?" Yahiko asked in surprise.

Faith: "He kissed me." Faith said remembering the kiss.

            Yahiko was speechless that Saitou of all people would actusually kiss a girl especially a girl like Faith, but he had to admit if he were older he would too.  Faith looked down at Yahiko and giggled at the expression on his face it was absolutely priceless. Yahiko looked at her and then her giggling got to him and he himself started laughing.  When they reached the front gates to the Dojo they heard a loud crash and then a boom, they both looked at each other and opened the gate to find a very grumpy Sano and an even more ticked off Kaoru plus a snickering Kenshin.

Faith: "What happened?" Faith asked seeing Sano on the ground.

Sano: "Hey their second lil missy." Sano said smiling up at Faith.

Faith: "Hello Sano and what did you do to miss Kaoru?" She asked seeing Kaoru glaring at him.

Kenshin: "Sano came up behind Kaoru and well lets just say…" Kenshin didn't finish his sentence seeing Saitou at the front gate.

            Faith turned around to see Saitou and blushed just as red as before, Saitou just smirked at Faith and walked up to the group.

Sano: "What are you doing here Saitou?" Sano yelled standing up.

Saitou: "For your information Faith invited me." He said looking at Faith.

Faith: "Y-Y- yes, that's correct." She said tripping over her words.

Kaoru: "Are you alright, Faith?" She asked seeing Faith bright red.

Faith: "Yes, Miss Kaoru, I'm alright." She said turning to Kaoru.

            Saitou was right behind Faith he could easily wrap his arms around her waist, but thought best not to do it in front of everyone then again he could do it just to get Sano even more grumpy.  _'Decisions, decisions?'_ Saitou thought to himself trying to figure out what would be best _'Ah, heck with decisions!' _Saitou thought as he wrapped his arms around Faith's waist. Faith jumped when Saitou all of a sudden put his arms around her waist she was about to protest, but couldn't get her mouth to work properly. _'What is Saitou doing?'_ Faith asked her self as she felt Saitou breathing on her neck.

Faith: "Saitou?" She asked trying desperately not to blush.

Saitou: "Yes, my love?" He asked her in her ear.

            Faith was now bright red and getting brighter by the second, plus to make it worse she couldn't think straight and she didn't know what was going on with her body or with Saitou for that matter.  Saitou noticed that she had surrendered her protest and was holding still and no longer trying to make him let go of her, Saitou was so wrapped up in missing with Faith senses that he totally forgot about Sano and the rest of the group until he felt the handle of a sword in his stomach. Saitou looking to see who it was and it surprise him that it was Faith and not whom he had original thought it was, Kenshin.

Saitou: "Hmm, I see you have learned the art of surprise, my sweet." He said letting go of her.

Faith: "Yes, and you shall learn to behave around others, Saitou my dear." She said putting the sword back in its sheath all the way.

            Everyone was wide eyed at the site unfolding right before them Saitou had just called Faith _'my sweet'_ and not moments after did Faith call Saitou _'my dear'_ both Faith and Saitou had a grins on there faces as if saying I dare you.  Faith was still watching Saitou but she had to turn her head to see what was making that sound that caught her attention.

"Excuse me?" Asked a young man about the same age as Kenshin.

            Everyone turned their attention to the young man standing at the front gate with a smile gracing his magnificent fetchers.

"I'm looking for…Faith?" The young man said surprised to see her standing there.

Faith: "Yes that is my name." Faith said moving away from Saitou.

"You look just as beautiful as before." The young man exclaimed.

Faith: "You know me?" Faith asked.

"Yes." The young man said watching her.

"Uh, Miss Kaoru I see you have found Faith." The young man said now looking at Kaoru.

Kaoru: "H-how do you know my name?" Kaoru asked.

Sano: "Hey buddy who are you?" Sano asked looking the young man straight in the eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry I for got to tell you didn't I?" The young man asked with a smile.

Kenshin: "Answer the question."  He said getting angry with this young man.

"Uh, well if it isn't Kenshin Himura or should I say Battousai." The young man said watching Kenshin.

Kenshin: "Yes, that is me but I'm no longer the Battousai, that I am not." He said with a smile.

Faith: "Enough both of you!" Faith said now angry with the young man for stalling.

Saitou: "Take it easy Faith." Saitou said walking up to her.

Faith: "I'm sorry." Faith said looking down.

"Think nothing of it Miss Himura." The young man said waiting to she her reaction to the name.

Faith: "What did you call me?" Faith asked stepping closer to the young man.

"Miss Himura of course since that be your maiden name." The young man said stepping back away from Faith.

            Everyone was shocked to hear that Faith's last name was Himura.  Kenshin was the most surprised of them all because he him self was starting to notice that Faith in her own way resembled him, her eyes being purple and her hair though it's not red it's brownish purple.  Saitou looked back and forth from Kenshin to Faith and back again to the young man glaring at Saitou, himself.

Saitou: "What's wrong with you kid?" Saitou asked still shocked to hear the news.

"I am not a kid I am twenty-nine, thank you very much." The young man said in an annoyed tone.

Saitou: "What is your name?" He asked and every body turned toward them.

"I am Dashiki Royu." Answered the young man.

            Faith looked at the young man named Dashiki Royu in amazement that she recognized the name plus kind of recognized him from when she was with Aoshi and Misao in Kyoto.

Faith: "I know you." Faith said out of the blue.

Dashiki: "You do?" He asked.

Faith: "Yes, you were talking to Aoshi." She said smiling.

Dashiki: "That is correct, miss Faith." He said walking up to her now.

Faith: "And you had told him my real name and last name, as well." She said looking at him.

Dashiki: "Yes that is all so correct." He said reaching out his hand.

            Faith took a step away from him and was now looking at him like what the heck do you think you are doing.  Dashiki ignored the look and took a step forward causing Faith to take another step back.  Saitou and Kenshin stepped in front of Dashiki blocking his path to Faith.

Kenshin: "I advise you to say away from… My sister." He said putting his hand on his sword handle.

Saitou: "I agree with Kenshin." Saitou said also putting his hand on his sword handle.

Dashiki: "Really now? Saitou why are you protecting Faith?" Dashiki asked with a smirk.

Saitou: "That is none of your business." Saitou snapped.

            Dashiki didn't seem fazed by the remake, for you see he was more worried about Mr. Himura then Mr. Saitou because Mr. Himura was Faith's brother and Saitou was just… Well Dashiki didn't quit know.  Faith was behind the two men who were protecting her from Dashiki but Faith knew she could at least take care of her self, but she didn't press the matter as she was in between two men that cared about her very much, her brother and… She didn't quiet know what to conceder Saitou as of right now. 

End chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5: I have a brother

Chapter 5

I have a Brother

            As Faith watched the three men in front of her, she had a strange feeling that something very bad was going to happen and that she herself might be the only one able to stop it before it hits that point of no return.  Faith stepped out from behind Kenshin and Saitou smiling at them both as if saying it's all right I'll be fine. As Faith approached Dashiki she saw that he was staring over her shoulder looking at Kenshin and not directly at her _'could it be he is afraid of my brother?'_ Faith asked her self, as she was right in front of Dashiki.

Faith: "Dashiki look at me and not at my brother." Faith said is a calm voice.

            Dashiki didn't really want to take his eye off of the Battosai in fear that he might attack when he wasn't looking, but then again he probably wouldn't attack since his sister was in front of him so he did as Miss Faith had asked him to do.

Dashiki: "Yes, Miss Faith?" He asked being very leery even of her.

Faith: "Why do you fear my brother and now I?" Faith said more than asked.

Dashiki: "Isn't that obvious?" Dashiki snapped at Faith.

Faith: "Just answer my question, Dashiki." Faith said with a small hint of annoyance.

Dashiki: "How do I know that once I tell you, you will not let your bother have his way with me?" Dashiki asked in a shaky voice.

Faith: "Because right now I'm the only one you can trust." Faith said taking a step back.

            Dashiki was confused by what Faith said about _'her being the only one he can trust right now'_. _'She is a foolish girl I can trust whom ever I deem fit to trust' _Dashiki thought to him self as a smile appeared on his face. As Faith backed away from him to gage his reactions she was surprised to see that Dashiki was smiling to him self as he shook his head several times to clear his head again before he spoke.

Dashiki: "You are very wrong Miss Faith, for I can trust whom ever I want." He said with a grin on his face.

Faith: "That is true Dashiki, but how do you know that the others will be on your side." Faith said more than asking.

            Dashiki hadn't thought of that, but now that he had he realized that Faith probably was the only one he could trust aside from Saitou but then again it was pretty apparent that Saitou was on Faiths side. _'Damn she's right!'_ Dashiki cursed himself for acting the way he did.

Dashiki: "Apparently you are right Miss Himura." Dashiki said.

Faith: "Now are you going to tell me why you are here and why you are frightened of Kenshin." Faith asked.

Dashiki: "Of course Miss Himura, as you wish." Dashiki said looking at Faith.

            Dashiki wasn't about to tell her the truth to why he was there because it would only cause trouble for Miss Himura, Faith, in the long run so he wouldn't exactly tell her the whole truth but he would tell her why he was afraid of Kenshin that was easy HE'S THE LEGENDARY MANSLAYER HITOKIRI BATTOSAI! Dashiki himself wasn't completely stupid or arrogant.

Dashiki: "It's simple Miss Himura. Your brother is the Legendary Manslayer Hitokiri Battosai." He said eyeing Kenshin for only a moment.Faith: "Yes I already know this." Faith said rubbing her temples.Dashiki: "Do you have a headache Miss Himura?" He asked with an evil grin.Faith: "Dashiki, you are starting to get on my nerves." Faith said looking at him through hooded eyes.             Dashiki took several steps away from Miss Himura beings he didn't really feel like dieing today and especially by the hands of a woman no less the Battosai's little sister. Kenshin took noticed of this action and with his lightening fast reflexes came to stand behind Dashiki with his sword drawn and ready to slice Dashiki right then and there if he took another step. Kenshin: "Leaving so soon Dashiki?" Kenshin asked roughly.Dashiki: "No of course not Mr. Himura." Dashiki said swallowing hard.Kenshin: "Good wouldn't want you to miss anything." Kenshin said from behind Dashiki.Faith: "Let him go Kenshin I am done asking questions." Faith said looking up at the two men in front of her.Kenshin: "Are you sure Faith?" Kenshin asked a little surprised that she wanted him let go.Faith: "Yes Kenshin it's fine he'll return anyway." Faith said turning around and walking away.Kenshin: "Leave before I change my mind." Kenshin said threateningly.Dashiki: "Yes Sir. Mr. Himura." Dashiki said high tailing it out of the Dojo.             When Dashiki left everything was a little different now that Faith knew who she was and that she was the Legendary Battosai's little sister. Saitou was shocked that Kenshin would actusually take orders from a girl no less his sister but then again he does take orders from Kaoru. Sano: "Well that was interesting." Sano said scratching his head.Yahiko: "Yeah it was. I wonder if that Dashiki guy will return?" Yahiko asked no one in particular.Faith: "Yes he will and he'll probably insist that I go with him next time." Said Faith rather bluntly.Kenshin: "Not if I have anything to say about it." Kenshin said with a hint of possessiveness.             Everyone looked at Kenshin as if he had said something non-characteristic but then they realized upon looking at him that Battosai was still very visible in Kenshin's eyes and was just protecting his long lost little sister that he never knew he had. 

End chapter 5


	7. Chapter 6: Speak to me

Chapter 6

Speak to me

            Everyone returned to what they were doing before Dashiki had arrived and told Faith that she was Kenshin's little sister. Kaoru was still a little angry with Sano for coming up behind her and scarring her to death but after what just happened she didn't care anymore about what Sano did. Saitou was slightly a little shocked to hear the news as well but you couldn't tell by looking at him unless you were able to read his eyes, which Faith was able to do and so was Kenshin, everyone else they couldn't tell any difference.

Faith: "Are you alright Saitou?" Faith asked Saitou gently.

Saitou: "Of course I'm alight." Saitou snapped.

            Faith flinched slightly at Saitou's tone of voice, which Kenshin saw right away and glared at Saitou for being harsh to Faith. After all Kenshin himself just found out this young woman was his biological sister not that long ago so he was a little protective of her.

Saitou: "I'm sorry Miss Himura." Saitou said as he bowed slightly to her.

Faith: "Its alright Saitou." Faith said sweetly to Saitou.

Saitou: "No it wasn't right of me to snap at you and I'm sorry." Saitou said non-characteristic.

Faith: "Like I said before Saitou its alright." Faith said smiling gentle.

Faith: "Now lets forget about what happened and eat dinner." Faith said taking Saitou's hand.

Saitou: "As you wish Miss Himura." Saitou said sadly.

Faith: "Saitou?" Faith asked quietly as she stopped walking.

            Saitou looked down at Faith slightly wondering why she said his name so quietly almost if she didn't want anyone else to hear her confession but him. When Saitou raised his eyes to look up at the rest of the group that Faith now called her family he was surprised to see none of them waiting or looking at the two of them. But as Saitou watched his surroundings he barely heard Faiths small request.

Faith: "Saitou please stop calling me Miss Himura." Faith said as she turned around to look at him.

            Saitou didn't answer her but continued to watch his surroundings trying to figure out what he should do he couldn't exactly confront the Battosai and tell him about how he felt about his sister, hell that'd be like asking Himura to kill him right there on the spot no questions asked. Saitou sighed he was having a good day up until now and its all because of Dashiki Royu that his day went from Heaven to Hell in a matter of minutes.  Faith continued to watch Saitou he was acting really weird and Faith was concerned about him even thought she knew she shouldn't be after all she didn't love him, did she?

Faith: "Saitou?" Faith asked gently touching Saitou's arm.

            Still no response from Saitou, _'whats wrong with him?'_ Faith thought to herself as she continued to call Saitou's name and getting the same response nothing. Faith was starting to worried he wasn't talking to her and that bothered her immensely. So Faith did the only thing she could think of to get him out of this mood of his, she kissed him right smack on the lips hoping that would bring him back to the land of the living. When Saitou responded to the kiss Faith was happy so she deepened the kiss just a little to show Saitou she was happy he was back and more than willing to participate in the kiss.

Faith: "Saitou…" Faith moaned into the kiss.

            When Faith moaned Saitou's name he took that as a sign to deepen the kiss even more so he did. Saitou slipped his tongue in between Faith's lips and teeth searching her month when he found what he was looking for, Faiths tongue, he tried to coax it into movement with his tongue hoping it would join in on the fun. Faith was surprised that Saitou had taken over the kiss and was even more surprised to feel his hand on her waist. When the kiss finally ended Faith and Saitou both were breathing very hard and were also very red.

Faith: "About time." Faith said breathless.

Saitou: "Me what about you?" Saitou asked brushing his fingers against Faiths cheek.

Faith: "I said your name like three times." Faith said leaning into the gentle touch.

            Saitou didn't know what to say he hadn't heard her at all the whole time she called him. At the moment Faith didn't care she was in Saitou's arms and she now knew she had a family to call her own.

End chapter 6


End file.
